


What were you thinking

by requiem101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Spanking, cas acts protective, dean acts stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiem101/pseuds/requiem101
Summary: Dean thinks he can go out on a hunt on his own when he's 3 months pregnant. Spoiler alert, he can't. Cas is not a happy angel when he finds Dean.





	What were you thinking

This was a good idea…. Right? Dean was tired of being treated like some delicate little flower just because he was a pregnant omega. It had been months since he’d been outside the bunker on a case, Sam and Cas were both adamant that Dean couldn’t hunt when he was pregnant, but what the two alphas didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, Right?  
Sitting in the front seat of Baby, Dean drove the Impala down the empty, back country road. Earlier in the day he’d found that the vamps he’d been tracking for the last three days had been hiding out in an abandoned barn on the edge of the town he was in. Pulling Baby to the side of the road, Dean left the car and gathered everything he’d need from the trunk.  
“You’re in luck, you get to see your dad in action.” Dean said to the small bump as he walked along the abandoned road, “I can be pretty kickass when I wanna be.”  
He was early enough in his pregnancy that if he layered enough you could hardly seem the small swell that was Dean’s belly. That didn’t stop Sam and Cas from fretting over him every chance they got. Part of the reason Dean snuck out on a hunt alone was just to get away from it all. Yes, Dean loved Cas and Sam with everything he had (in very different ways, mind you), but he needed to feel like himself again. He needed to be able to do what he knew best, hunting. 

The hunt could have been going better, there were a few more vamps then Dean originally thought but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Two of the vamps had gotten the drop on him outside the barn, throwing him off his guard, he just barely took care of them when three more appeared.  
Maybe it was because he’d been out of practice for three months, but Dean felt himself moving slower than he usually would, his reflexes weren’t as quick and he found himself out of breath after the fourth vampire he beheaded.  
Now, he was currently wrestling with a vamp that was apparently just as skilled as Dean was in combat. It pinned Dean up against a post in the barn and tried to take a bite of Dean’s neck, he was barely able to keep it at bay with his machete.  
Just as Dean felt himself begin to lose his grip on the knife, he heard the snap of wings behind him.  
Crap, Dean thought as his mate, Castiel, beheaded the vamp from behind, Must have subconsciously called him through the bond, stupid mating bond.  
Cas looked pissed, Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen an angrier look on the angel’s face. Without saying a word Castiel took care of the other vampires that inhabited the barn. Dean watched from the sidelines as his mate took care of the creatures one by one. He thought it would be better to not add salt to the wound by trying to help.  
Once the vampires were taken care of Castiel turned back to Dean but before Dean got a chance to defend his case Castiel was pushing him into the wall behind them.  
“What the hell were you thinking?” Castiel shouted at Dean, truly not understanding what prompted his mate to endanger both his and the baby’s life.  
“I was just on a hunt, if you don’t recall I am a hunter. Huntings kinda in the job description.” Dean replied snarkily, not thinking of the repercussions.  
“Watch your tongue, omega,” Castiel growled in Dean’s ear, “When we get home, don’t think you're going to weasel your way out of this. You are going to be punished, profusely.”  
Dean shivered in both fear and excitement, before he could say anything Castiel angel-mojoed them back to the bunker.  
Once they were back in the bunker Cas wasted no time in marching Dean to the room they shared.  
“Cas,”  
“Quiet, strip naked and lay across my lap.” Cas ordered.  
Dean did as he was told and laid across Cas’s lap. As humiliating as this was, Dean knew he had screwed up and needed to face the repercussions.  
“You will be getting fifteen and I want you to count them.” Cas said, his voice cold.  
“Yes alpha,” Dean said sarcastically.  
Cas yanked Dean’s hair back and growled in his ear, “I’d watch your tone, you don’t want it to be twenty do you?”  
“No,” Dean muttered.  
“Good,” Cas said and laid the first hit over Dean’s ass.  
The hits came rapid fire, one after the other. Dean counted them each out, feeling more contrite and humiliated after each one. Tears had begun to sting his eyes, even though he willed them back they still dripped down his face.  
Once Dean’s ass was an even cherry red color Cas leaned down and whispered, “I know it’s hard for you, but I need you and the baby safe. I can’t lose either of you. I didn’t know what to think when I’d found the bunker was empty.”  
Dean felt more tears well in his eyes. “I’m sorry Cas. I just…”  
Cas held Dean close, he’d known that it would be hard on his mate to go from 100 to 0 but Dean had sworn up and down that this is something he wanted. Something he’s always wanted. Now Cas had to be the one to keep them both safe, whether Dean liked it or not.  
“We will figure this out, Dean. We always figure it out.” Dean knew Cas was right. Cas was always right. Dean was sure to screw up again, but he was human. He was allowed to make mistakes. That’s why he had Cas, to ground him. To remind him that he isn’t invincible against the world. It would be trying at the best of times, but that was something Dean was willing to bear for the ones he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello internet,  
Okay here's the scoop, I really debated whether or not to post this work (still debating honestly). I love this ship and reading fanfic with the same themes, but it's really nerve wracking to put something out there that you're not totally confident with. It took time and several self pep talks but I'm giving it a chance. I'm off now to go release some endorphins by writing really bad, cheesy smut. Toodles! 
> 
> You know the drill by now, leave good vibes and live good lives,  
Requiem 101


End file.
